¿Como terminar algo que no ha comenzado?
by erihiwatari5
Summary: — Lisanna volvió – dijo sin más. El realmente sabía como ir al grano. —Si lo sé – respondí como algo obvio. —Sé que pasaron "cosas" entre nosotros, pero… – me miro a los ojos con determinación, algo de él que me gustaba y ahora odiaba – no puedo perder a Lisanna, no otra vez… entonces yo… – Un momento ¿Estaba terminando conmigo? ¿Es posible cuando realmente nunca comenzamos...?
1. Todo se arruino

_**Como terminar algo que no ha comenzado**_

**_Capitulo 1: Todo se arruino_ **

**_Nota: los personajes no son míos, todo le pertenece a Hiro Mashima_ **

* * *

Antes de Edoras… Natsu y yo nos habíamos besado. Lo confieso. Había sin querer, o eso en un principio, después no pudimos **detenernos. **Había sido una noche muy estrellada, aun lo recuerdo, llegábamos de una misión, como siempre llegue a mi casa y decidí bañarme, para cuando salí del baño con la piyama puesta Natsu ya estaba afuera sentado en el comedor…

—¡Qué demonios haces en mi acuarto!

—Hola Lucy ¿Qué vamos a cenar?

—Por favor sal de mi cuarto ahora – me detuve a mirar un momento, estaba solo – ¿Donde está Happy?

—Decidió irse con Charle y Wendy a comer, ese gato traidor y el muy maldito me dijo "vete a dar una vuelta, si" – repitió imitando la voz chillona de Happy – no entiendo a que se refiera.

Me dio demasiada risa el ver lo ingenuo que era, aunque yo no me quedaba muy atrás, me costaba saber cuando estaba jugando con migo o decían muy enserio las cosas. En el sentido del amor, claro.

—Supongo que tendré que hacer de comer algo – Dije rendida al fin, no era la primera vez que pasaba, sin embargo era la primera vez que estábamos solos, sin Happy, o Gray o Erza.

Aunque sabía que no pasaría algo **extraño, ** ya que Natsu no era este tipo de chicos, ni siquiera sabía si le gustaban las chicas. Me dirigí a la cocina para preparar alago simple, no sabia cocinar como Mira, pero al menos me defendía bien, algo aprendí de mis maestros en esa gran mansión. La comida transcurrió tranquila, con pláticas ocasionales e irrelevantes, pero en cada una de ella reíamos.

Sin embargo el final de la comida lo **arruino. **

Natsu había caído al suelo desmayado, me alarme al verlo así y me atreví a tocar su frente, estaba ardiendo y no por ser un mago de fuego.

—¡Natsu! – Dije preocupada, tratando de hacerlo volver en sí.

—Creo que estoy ardiendo – pronuncio débilmente, con afán de hacer una broma.

—No es momento para bromas, si te sentías mal, me lo hubieras dicho – El solo rio.

Tuve que maniobrar para pasarlo a mi cama, poniéndole un trapo frio para que bajara la fiebre.

—Parece que esto está funcionando, quédate aquí, iré a buscar a Wendy para que haga algo.

—Espe…espera – Pronuncio débilmente – Dijo Happy que lo dejáramos solo.

—Es ridículo que pienses en eso, ahora tu estas mal – sin embargo su mira decía que si iba a interrumpir, estaría traicionando a su amigo – está bien, me quedare, pero si mañana amaneces "chamuscado" no será mi culpa.

—¿Cómo podría pasarle eso a un dragón de fuego? – Los dos reímos ante nuestras bromas momentáneas y ridículas.

Me senté en la cama tocando su frente, aun caliente, me dedique a jugar con sus cabellos rosados, desordenándolos aun mas, él no se quejaba ante esto, estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera se molesto que desordenara su peinado. Ridículo. De algún modo el sueño me traiciono, haciendo que callera aun lado del joven dragón.

Desperté unas horas después, al principio ente en pánico, sin embargo no quise moverme, ya que el rostro de Natsu estaba justo **enfrente de mí.**

Se veía tan tranquilo y al mismo tiempo cansado, por la enfermedad. Mi mano había quedado agarrando su brazo fornido, jamás me había detenido a sentirlo, pero Natsu tenía brazos muy bien formados. Mi mano se aventuro más arriba a tocar su rostro, duro y no tan liso, después toque sus labios, sin pensarlo, Natsu estaba muy cerca de mí y no me molestaba. Sin embargo al abrir sus ojos causo que mi alma se saliera de mi cuerpo.

La reacción de los dos fue hacer la cabeza para enfrente, teniendo un ligero choque de cabezas y labios, los dos nos sonrojamos al instante. Sin embargo ninguno quiso pararse de la cama, lo sé, al menos yo no quise; nos miramos con detenimiento a los ojos, después a los labios y como un impulso de nuestros cuerpos, como una llamarada de fuego que devora todo a su paso, Natsu y yo…** nos estábamos besando. **

No podía detenerme y sabia que el tampoco, el impulso y la necedad de tener el uno contra el otro era más fuerte que la pena que sufriríamos mañana al vernos a los ojos. Quería…no, necesitaba más de él. Más del fuego que emanaba de su cuerpo, más de su brutalidad y ternura al momento de besar, más de su incontrolable fuerza al momento de abrazarme, que me hacia sentir que mis huesos se iban a romper por la necesidad de Natus de **tenerme.**

Son embargo, necesitábamos respirar. El beso termino en un suspiro. Sin embargo la onda de calor que emanaba nuestros cuerpos aun era tangible en el ambiente. No me atrevía a abrir los ojos.

—Lo siento – Fue lo único que alcance a escuchar. Aunque no entendía por qué.

No quise hablar, mi cuerpo temblaba, sin embargo aun no logro descifrar si por miedo a lo que había pasado, o por mi necesidad de tenerlo nuevamente **en mis brazos**. Escuche que se parao de la cama, acto seguido salió de mi cuarto por la venta, llevándose su onda de calor consigo y dejando un anhelo ferviente en mi corazón.

Al día siguiente actuó con tanta naturalidad que creí que lo había soñado todo, pero mi piel aun se estremecía al recordad el choche de nuestros corazones esa noche ferviente.

Sin embargo no quise hablar, no quería arruinar la gran amistad que teníamos y el tampoco quería tocar el tema, será que no lo recuerda o simplemente fue un grave error de su parte. Aunque aun pasaban cosas extrañas, podía intuirlas y otras era muy notoria, tenía que admitir, Natsu era muy rápido para pensar en batalla pero lento en decisiones amorosas, aunque yo era igual, debía darle tiempo para aclarar su mente, las cosas van mejorando. **O eso creí.**

Cuando volvimos de Edoras satisfechos por nuestro gran logro alguien nos acompaño de regreso, Lisanna. Una estupenda chica y con el tiempo una gran amiga. **El primer amor de Natsu. **

Ella había vuelto, todos eran muy felices por su regreso, sus hermanos la había extrañado demasiado, la sonrisa del rostro de Natsu ahora era imposible de borrar, yo era feliz por él. ¿Cierto?

Aunque saliéramos a misiones ya no era lo mismo, ahora no insinuaba ninguna muestra del antiguo calor que nos inundaba a los dos al momento de mirarnos a los ojos ya no había esos momentos fervientes al tocarnos nuestras manos. No. **Y él lo sabía.**

Un día Natsu había llegado a mi cuarto, solo. Era extraño, desde esa última vez ya no se aparecía sin Happy.

—¡Qué demonios haces en mi cuarto!

—Ah, hola Lucy ¿Qué hay de comer?

—¡Sal de aquí! – Natsu rio, que bien, se volvía a repetir la escena de aquella vez, era buena señal. Sin embargo el rostro de Natsu endureció.

—Lisanna volvió – dijo sin más. El realmente sabía como ir al grano.

—Si lo sé – respondí como algo obvio.

—Sé que pasaron "cosas" entre nosotros, pero… – me miro a los ojos con determinación, algo de él que me gustaba y ahora odiaba – no puedo perder a Lisanna, no otra vez… entonces yo…

—¿Estás terminando con migo? – pregunte un tanto ida, ¿Cómo podía terminar algo que nunca empezó?

—¡No! Solo digo que…

—Natsu, no me tienes que avisar sobre tus planes amorosos, simplemente finjamos, como hasta ahora, que esto nunca paso y sigamos siendo compañeros. – ¡auch! Me empezaba a punzar algo en mi interior. Natsu sonrió agradecido por mi comprensión – bien, es hora de que te marches – dije mientras lo empujaba hacia la ventana, el no hizo lucha como de costumbre, realmente **¿era el final?**

Lo vi perderse entre los edificios y la obscura noche. Mis piernas empezaron a temblar, sentía un fuego crecer dentro de mí que se iba extinguiendo con el denso frio de mi nuca, mi corazón palpitaba a gran velocidad, mientras iba perdiendo de vista al chico de cabello rosado una parte de mi alma se iba con él. !Lo estaba perdiendo! ¿Pero como podia perder a alguien que solo una vez habia tenido? Rápidamente sentí como lágrimas, una tras otra, caían con fuerza sobre mis mejillas. Estaba llorando por un hombre. Mi primer amor y mi primera decepción. **Natsu, eso eras tú.**

* * *

**Hola bien es la primera vez que hago u fic con esta parejita, es de mis favoritas y en lo personal me encanta este trio amoroso ya que los dos personajes me caen muy bien, en fin si habrá una continuación de este capítulo, aunque no creo que sea muy largo, espero que les haya gustado, por el momento va a ser medio dramaaaatico, pero no se preocupen prometo que podre mucho romance y mas…. – jijiji – risa malvada y tonta. Como sea, dejen reviews shalalala no sean amargados :D **

_**By: erilhiwatari **_

Hiro Mashima


	2. Lisanna, te odio

**_Como terminar algo que no ha comenzado_**

_**Capitulo 2: Lisanna, te odio.**_

_**Nota: los personajes no son míos, todo le pertenece a Hiro Mashima**_

* * *

Las cosas no habían mejorado, habían pasado unas semanas y eran contadas la veces que Natsu venía a mi cuarto, solo venia ocasionalmente cuando venía con Gray o Happy**. Pero no solo**.

Las cosas no iban bien, Natsu había decidido ir a una misión con Happy y Lisanna, para recordar viejos tiempos, aunque fuera una misión sencilla… ¡auch! Algo en mi pecho me hería, ahora comprendía las palabras que Gray le había dicho una vez **"Prefiero tener heridas visibles a tener heridas que no se pueden ver". **Ahora lo entendía.

Pasaron tres días, desde que ellos partieron ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitaban para una misión sencilla? Derrotada caí en la barra de Fairy Tail, Mira estaba tan ocupada con tanta gente que había que no tenía tiempo para contarle mis penas. Además no creo que sea apropiado decirle algo sobre Lisanna, al fin y al cabo, era su hermana.

—Lucy ¿por qué esa cara? – Cana se acerco a mí con su barril en un brazo, yo no conteste no quería dar explicaciones – oh, ya lo tengo, es porque Natsu se fue con Lisanna de misión, ¿verdad?

— ¡¿Qué?! Por supuesto que no, no…no tiene nada que ver…es solo que – Demonios, como siempre no sabía mentir y Cana era muy intuitiva. Rio en señal de victoria.

—Sé lo que te caerá bien en estos momentos – dijo muy misteriosa, acto seguido me puso un barril pequeño lleno de cerveza en frente de mi.

—No creo que sea necesario – Intente excusarme.

—Oh vamos, **canalizara la herida** – Dijo muy persuasiva.

¿Realmente esto iba a poder contrarrestar la extraña brecha de emociones que mi pecho sentía? Podre olvidar el amor que ciento por Natsu, aunque no creía las patrañas que me había inventado, tenía que intentarlo.

—Está bien – Agarre el tarro de cerveza y con el poco valor que me quedaba tome un trago.

No se sentía tan mal, mi cuerpo se adormecía, era una sensación extraña y de alguna manera reconfortante, aunque aun sentía el dolor en el pecho, decidí tomar otro sorbo, tal vez así dejaría de dolerme, tal vez esto **si funcionaba**. En pocos minutos comencé a reír, la herida aun seguía, pero podía reír. Cana sonreía mientras me serbia mas y brindaba conmigo… ¿Qué bridábamos? Yo brindaba por el idiota de Natsu, ese idiota. Como lo odiaba y odiaba a Lisanna, si no hubiera vuelto Natsu estaría conmigo, lo sé y él lo sabe, ella es de las mejores chicas que eh conocido pero… **Lisanna te odio.**

No recuerdo que mas paso, ahora solo sé que estoy "durmiendo" en la barra y escuchaba hablar a dos personas, cuando recobre un poco la conciencia reconocí las voces, una de ellas era Cana y la otra era de**… ¿Natsu?** Si era de él, era inconfundible.

—Cana ¿Por qué hiciste eso a Lucy? – Cuestionaba el chico Dragon, reprimiendo a Cana.

—Tranquilo, era algo que necesitaba – Cana se defendía con un toque de risa en su voz. Estaba ebria. Eso era seguro.

—No importa como paso, ahora lo importante es llevarla a su casa — Esa voz era de Lisanna. Ella no. — Natsu ¿puedes cargarla? Llévala a su casa.

—Si no queda de otra, Lisanna tu que harás — Cuestiono rendido.

—**Esperare por ti** – Contesto coquetamente, algo en mi pecho se quebró aun mas y realmente deseaba que fuera una costilla rota. Dolía menos. Natsu no contesto, supongo que sonrío o se sonrojo, cualquiera de las dos me atormentaba por dentro.

Natsu se acerco a mí y me llevo en su espalda, mientras decía: **volveré pronto. **

La gravedad estaba aumentando, me sentía muy pesada, aun sintiendo su cuerpo contra el mío, no era lo mismo, sentía su calor, pero no es el que me llenaba de vida y dispersaba tiempos nevados, su calor era frio, como el mismo hielo que Gray invocaba. No pude soportarlo más, comencé a llorar, quería tenerlo nuevamente, realmente lo quería, solo para mí.

— ¡Lucy! ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Estás llorando? – pregunto nervioso deteniéndose en seco.

—Te odio – mi voz salió como un hilo, casi inaudible, sin embargo el teniendo un oído muy agudo se que lo escucho perfectamente.

Natsu no dijo nada, sentí como sus músculos se debilitaban, de alguna manera se sentí culpable, el siempre odio a los que me hacían llorar y ahora él era una de las razones principales. El camino a casa se inundo con un ambiente muy gris, las nubes daban a comprender que pronto llovería.

Entro a mi cuarto por la ventana, como de costumbre, eso me mareo demasiado, quería vomitar, realmente necesitaba vomitar, me solté de Natsu rápidamente y me dirigí al baño mientras vomitaba todo el alcohol que había consumido mi cuerpo. Una mano sostuvo mi cabello. Eso me tomo por sorpresa.

—Realmente estás loca – Natsu estaba a un lado de mi, con deje de angustia en su expresión.

— No me mires – Dije apenada.

—Esto no es nada, tú me has visto peor cada vez que me subo a algún transporte – sonrió. Demonios, porque tenía que ser tan lindo e idiota a la vez. – Ven, te llevare a tu cama.

Natsu me cargo hasta mi cama donde me arropo con mi colcha, se sentó en la cama y me observo por unos minutos.

—Lisanna te está esperando – dije sin más, no sé que quería probar.

—Lo sé – contesto, era tan simple.

—No tienes porque estar aquí – volví a atacar, sin saber que esperaba.

—Quiero ver que estés bien.

—Estoy bien, vete — ¿Qué rayos estaba diciendo?

Natsu derrotado se paró de la cama dispuesto a salir por la ventana, se iba a ir, con ella, otra vez. **No.**

Lo detuve del brazo, no quería que se fuera, no quería que se alejara de mí nuevamente y los efectos del alcohol no me ayudaban en nada, estaba mareada, con el cuerpo adormecido y con un extraño valor que jamás había sentido. Lo jale tan fuerte como pude que su cuerpo callo en mi cama, sin pensarlo me puse arriba de él, mis ojos estaban rojizos y mi determinación y odio estaban en todo su esplendor.

— ¿Lu…Lucy? —pronuncio confundido.

— ¡Natsu eres un idiota! Porque demonios tuviste que irte, porque me dejaste así ilusionada para que dijeras "no puedo dejar ir a Lisanna", no es justo… —mi cuerpo reacciono solo, comencé a pegarle, sin embargo no con la fuerza que me hubiera gustado y mientras más lo hacia mi fuerza y mis lagrimas se iban yendo. Al igual que mi ira.

El no dijo nada, ni siquiera hizo ademan de defenderse. Solo se quedo callado, con los ojos cerrados, evitando mirarme.

—Natsu… — No podía evitarlo más, **lo bese.**

Aunque esto acabara con nuestra amistad, aunque estuviera traicionando a Lisanna, lo bese y él me abrazo con fuerza, como si intentara evitar que me apartara de él, lo tome del cabello con desesperación, algunas lagrimas seguían saliendo de mis ojos, pero el calor que emanaba nuestros cuerpos no me permitía parar, la ráfaga de fuego llego intensamente al igual que en ese momento, nuestros cuerpos empezaban a sudar y aunque quisiéramos respirar, eso no impedía el hecho de que siguiéramos besándonos. Realmente estaba pasando. El aun me quería, aun me quería tener y yo a él, ese hecho no había cambiado.

Su mano empezó a recorres mi espalda con mas suavidad y yo seguía desesperada aferrada a su cuello y tomándolo del cabello. Sin embargo una vocecita **lo arruino todo. **

—Lucy ¿Estás bien? Voy a entrara – la voz de Lisanna corto la onda de calor como un cuchillo afilado. Volteamos a ver la puerta intentando separarnos, pero fue demasiado tarde, Lisanna estaba **frente a nosotros. **

Observe como su mirada se perdía en nosotros, como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, sus ojos se abrían cada vez más, su boca abierta intentando pronunciar algo inaudible.

—Lo siento, creo que interrumpí— su voz era débil, casi como un sollozo evitando ser escuchado. Salió rápidamente del cuarto evitando el vernos nuevamente.

—Lisanna ¡Espera! —Grito Natsu liberándose de mis brazos. Otra vez lo estaba perdiendo.

Salió corriendo por las escaleras persiguiendo a Lisanna, llevándose su onda de calor y dejándome sola en mi habitación, como una vil prostituta que solo utiliza para un rato. **Que humillante.**

Salí corriendo tras él, no entendía para que, no iba a lograr nada, pero aun así lo hice. El peor error hasta ahora. Natsu y Lisanna estaban discutiendo. Como vil espía me acerque lo mas que pude para no ser detectada por los agudos sentidos del Dragon slayer pero perfecta para escuchar todo. **Que tonta soy**.

—Lisanna espera —Natsu le tomo el brazo para detenerla.

— No puedo creerlo Natsu, después de tantos años, yo solo pensaba en ti y tú…

—Lo siento – Natsu se encogió de hombros, era de las pocas veces que lo veía en pose de derrota. Realmente no sabía nada de romances. Lisanna suspiro derrotada.

—Está bien, entiendo que para ti yo estuve muerta y tú tenías que seguir con tu vida y Lucy es una buena chica… ¿Te gusta? —Cuestiono un tanto cabizbaja

—Si — Respondió sin más, realmente sabía como ser directo — pero, **no te quiero perder a ti. **

¡Auch! ¿Entonces qué era lo que quería? El tenernos a las dos no era una opción.

—Natsu, debes decidir, no puedes jugar con ninguna de las dos, así que dime ¿A quién elijes? — Lisanna pregunto con determinación, algo muy admirable de ella es que era muy madura y determinada, realmente era perfecta.

No podía escuchar más, no quería escuchar su respuesta, ya que si respondía algo que no quería escuchar me iba a destrozar, me hice para atrás con lentitud tratando de que no se dieran cuenta de mi presencia, sin embargo el espionaje no era una de mis habilidades ni mi carrera a elegir, torpemente tropecé con unas latas arrumbadas junto a un basurero, llamando la atención de mis dos compañeros.

—Ah, lo siento, lo siento, los seguí por que…quería aclarar las cosas, pero creo que esto ya se está aclarando, así que… —Natsu me miraba con angustia, realmente esta situación lo estaba volviendo loco, no podía hacerle esto, han sido demasiadas emociones para él, decidí salir corriendo dejando mi última palabra para que el aire se la llevara consigo y la olvidara.

Al otro día el gremio estaba muy animado, como todos los días, yo trataba de evitarlos ya que no quería contagiarlos con mi mal humor. Cana intentaba hacerme beber nuevamente, sin embargo mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar, Levy trataba de animarme, sin dar resultados y Erza trataba de convencerme de que fuéramos de compras, no entendía por qué si su ropero era más grande que mi habitación.

**Lisanna se acerco a mí. **

—Lucy ¿Podemos hablar?— Dijo sin rodeos, ella también sabia ir al grano. Yo asenté con la cabeza y la seguí fuera del Gremio al árbol donde siempre estaba con Natsu, que irónico — Lucy necesito decirte sobre lo que paso ayer.

—Ah, sobre eso no hay problema yo… —sin embargo me quede impactada, Lisanna estaba abrazándome —Lisanna…

—Lo siento Lucy, me eh metido en sus vidas sin avisar, de alguna manera te lo quite, lo siento, pero es que yo también lo amo. —Sus palabras me dejaron helada, sus sollozos eran como taladros en mi espina dorsal, Lisanna era tan buena persona. Como podía quitarle al chico que había querido desde pequeños que por acciones del destino tuvieron que separarse.

Con esto me di cuenta de dos cosas:

1.- Natsu había elegido a alguien y esa **no era yo.**

2.- Como odiar a Lisanna si es tan buena persona…sin embargo **la odio.**

* * *

**Hola, bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, también fue un poco melodramático, pero todo va por pasos…todo a su debido tiempo –jijiji – y aunque parece que es solo drama para Lucy, no se preocupen el próximo capítulo les tengo una sorpresa…aparece otro Dragon Slayer a la historia (ya sabrán de quien hablo XD) Y si pongo a Natsu muy inmaduro en estos últimos capítulos, bueno el contexto es después de Edoras, era más soquete que ahora. Como sea, dejare de dar spoiles y mejor dejen reviews que es mi motor para seguir escribiendo.**

**Por cierto estoy muy agradecida por los reviews que me dejaron, realmente no creí tener uno, eso me inspira para seguir escribiendo…así que ya saben que hacer…nos estamos leyendo :D**

**Namine drawing****, ****Michie-san****, ****MirrorWithCream****, Guest, ****, ****Misaky Eucliffe****, Boddah, Ya'Scarlet… gracias chicos, me hacen el día. **

_**By: Erilhiwatari**_


	3. Esto no es un cuento de hadas

**Hola, un disculpa enorme por la tardanza de verdad, me fui de vacaciones y donde estaba no había internet ni computadoras pero aun así cumplo con el siguiente capítulo y como ya entre a la escuela lo más seguro es que este actualizando más rápido jeje bueno los dejo con el siguiente capítulo. **

**¿Cómo terminar algo que no ha empezado? **

_**Capitulo 3: Esto no es un cuento de hadas**_

_**Nota: como ya lo saben, los personajes no me pertenecen todo es de **__**Hiro Mashima**__**, solo la trama de la historia (cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia…si como no) **_

* * *

La otra vez vi a **Lisanna robándole un beso a Natsu. **Nuevamente no fue mi intención espiarlos, solo quería salir con Erza un rato, ella también los vio. Sin embargo ella no dijo nada, trato de pasar eso por desapercibido, algo no le agradaba de la situación, tal vez el ver la cara de Natsu que no sabía si huir o quedarse, aun era muy inmaduro para esto.

Llegue mi cuarto, vacio. Ya había pasado un mes así, una que otra vez venia Gray a intentar leer mis historias, pero se iba un poco decepcionado ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no escribía. Me acosté en mi cama ¿Cuántos días llevaba haciendo lo mismos? Las lágrimas salían como de costumbre, mis mejillas ya se habían acostumbrado a ellas. Solo me dedique a pensar, a estar sola y a llorar. Esta es la parte en donde en cualquier historia viene un chico a tratar de alegrarme, a tratar de que me olvidara del hombre que me había hecho daño, así se armaría un conflicto amoroso y a lo mejor Natsu se pondría celoso, pero yo me enamoraría de este otro sujeto que me saco de la obscuridad.

**Pero no fue así.**

La realidad no es así, esta no es una de mis historias ni algún cuento de hadas de los que escribo, la realidad es más cruel. Nadie vino por mí. Natsu quiere a Lisanna. La realidad es así. **Esto no es un cuento de hadas. **

Las cosas se habían complicado entre Natsu y Lisanna, últimamente Natsu se iba a muchas misiones solo con Happy; se acercaban los exámenes para ser un mago de clase S, Natsu y Lisanna estaban muy distantes. Eso es lo que recuerde de ellos dos antes de haber dormido por más de** siete años en la isla Tenrouyima.**

Entre más pasaba el tiempo iba olvidando esos dolorosos momentos de mi pasado, aunque hayan pasado siete años para el mundo real, para mí fue como si me hubiera desconectado un mes. Natsu y Lisanna no hablaban mucho, de hecho nunca. ¿Qué habría pasado? Bueno eso no era mi asunto. Habían pasado tantos años desde el ultimo "encuentro" en mi habitación con Natsu. Tantos años habían pasado y yo lo seguía **amando.**

Sin embargo seguíamos siendo amigos y compañeros del mismo equipo, eso no había cambiado en nada y realmente esperaba que no cambiara. **Natsu siempre será igual**.

Muchas cosas más pasaron, mi padre murió, eso me desgarro por completo, gracias a Natsu y los demás pude superarlo. Entramos en los grandes juegos mágicos, donde nos llenamos de problemas y líos inimaginables, superándolo con valor. Muchas veces tuve miedo y decidí rendirme, pero Natsu se paraba aun lado de mí y era como si el valor regresara a mi cuerpo. Tal vez ya no éramos nada, todo este tiempo fue como una brecha hueca en cuestiones del amor, solo amigos y compañeros de equipo y tristemente me conformaba con solo eso, ese era el amor que yo necesitaba. Para mí era suficiente.

Ya no veía tan unidos a Natsu y Lisanna, aunque me alegraba, algo en mi me hacía sentir mal por eso. Trataba de despejar mi mente yendo a un parque no muy lejos del gremio, caminaba con Plue a un costado, de alguna manera me relajaba su presencia inocente y temblorosa.

— ¡Oh! Eres la novia de Natsu—Me interrumpió una voz muy familiar, sin embargo no la identificaba, voltee a verificar quien era.

— ¿Novia? —Pronuncie confundida—Tu eres…Sting—Dije al ver al rubio dragon slayer frente a mí. El solo sonrió ante mi reacción.

—Increíble, recordaste mi nombre—Dijo fingiendo sorpresa, eso me llego a molestar.

—Como no hacerlo, tú eres el del gremio de locos—Ataque de igual manera.

—Eres la menos indicada para hablar de gremios locos, novia de Natsu—contra ataco.

—Bueno eso no es de tu incumbencia, además no soy la novia de Natsu — Que pesado es.

—De alguna manera me alegra saberlo—El rubio sonrió coquetamente ¿Qué es lo que le sucede?

—Bueno ¿Que es lo que quieres Sting? —Cuestione finalmente.

—Nada, solo quería charlar con una linda cara—rio levemente y se aparto de mi vista, realmente era un tipo muy pesado.

Camine en el parque directo a mi casa, como todos los días unos hombres en un bote me advirtieron de poder caer. Llegue a mi habitación, lo que me sorprendió fue ver Natsu sentado en mi cama esperándome.

—Hola Lucy ¿Qué hay de cenar? —Sonrió amablemente, como si nada.

— ¿Qué demonios haces en mi cuarto?—Cuestione enfadada.

—Moría de hambre ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?

—No evadas mi pregunta, tu algún día me sacaras de…—Un momento, **Natsu estaba solo**, había venido solo a mi cuarto, esto realmente era increíble. Voltee a verlo un tanto nerviosa, hace cuanto que había venido el solo— ¿Dónde está Happy?

—Esta con Charle, insiste en que lo deje solo, gato traidor—Esto me sonaba ridículamente familiar, será que iba a volver a pasar y que pasaba con Lisanna.

—Como sea solo vete—Insistí, no sabía que tenía planeado y me aterraba la idea de que quisiera volver a… ¡Demonios! Mi cara se puso más roja que un tomate y mi corazón empezó a palpitar como si estuviera en un maratón.

—Vamos, tengo hambre Lucy— Se quejo cual niño, bueno aun lo era.

No tenía nada que perder, lo más seguro es que yo exagerara las cosas y si de alguna manera el se había dado cuenta que me quiere más a mí que a Lisanna las cosas podrían resultar muy bien.

—De acuerdo, pero tú me ayudaras, no pienso hacer todo sola—Acepte rendida.

— ¡Aye! —pronuncio con entusiasmo, realmente era un niño, no podida exigirte que actuara con madures en esta situación, el tenía que aprender por su propia cuenta. Solo esperaba que fuera pronto.

Nos paramos a la cocina y me puse a ver las pocas recetas que Mira había preparado para mí, había algo ahí muy sencillo de preparar y se veía delicioso, por suerte, tenía todos los ingredientes justos. Empezamos picar algunos condimentos, Natsu era realmente bueno ¿Cómo era posible?

—Lo haces realmente bien—Dije con alago. El sonrió como el solo sabe hacerlo, eso me puso la piel de gallina y se noto el pequeño sonrojo en mis mejillas. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan lindo?

— ¡Lucy se está quemando! —voltee a la hoya que teníamos puesta al fuego, le salía un poco de fuego. Grite alterada —Yo lo arreglo.

Natsu absorbió el fuego que salía de la cacerola, saboreaba el fuego que había consumido mientras se tocaba el estomago y sonreía, yo también sonreí. Empezamos a comer, a pesar de todo la comida estuvo deliciosa, hablábamos de temas sin sentidos, otros recuerdos divertidos sobre todas nuestras aventuras. Realmente era un **momento perfecto. **

Levante los platos de la comida y los lleve a la cocina, Natsu me siguió. Se paro justo enfrente de mí, me sonroje al instante pero trate de disimularlo lo más que pude.

— ¿Qué sucede? – Cuestione, por suerte la voz no me traiciono al momento de salir de mis labios.

Natsu no dijo mas, simplemente me beso. Sus labios contra los míos: es lo único que necesito.

Sin embargo la culpa empezó a invadir a mi cuerpo alejándome de esos labios que durante estos años había anhelado con tanta ansiedad.

— ¿Y Lisanna? Tu estas saliendo con ella – Natsu tenso su cuerpo y se alejo de mi rápidamente, en dirección a la ventana — ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Solo me besaras y me dejaras así ¡Natsu! – Estaba a punto de salir por la ventana, no podía permitir que se fuera así sin más.

Frustrada agarre lo primero que encontré en mi buro. Calcetines. Se lo arroje con toda la fuerza que tenía, sin embargo no era un proyectil que causara algún daño.

—Lisanna y yo peleamos – Dijo al fin – Realmente estoy furioso con ella.

Era cierto lo que me decía, no podía creerlo, realmente era increíble, sin embargo no podía permitirlo, yo no era su segunda opción.

— ¿Significa que cada vez que pelees con ella vendrás a que yo te consuele? – Cuestione molesta.

—No, no es eso – Dijo esquivándome la mirada.

— ¿Entonces qué es? Yo no soy tu plato de segunda mesa, entiendes. – subí el tono de voz, sin embargo mi voz no tambaleo. – Natsu, estoy realmente cansada de esto, si no puedes decidir entre alguna de las dos, entonces te lo podre fácil. No quiero que vuelvas a mi casa, no quiero volver a hablarte.

—Pero…

— ¡Vete! – Grite. No pude mas con esta situación, mi pecho me dolía, mi corazón se aceleraba, un frio recorrió mi espina dorsal, quemándose por la ira de piel.

Natsu salió por la ventana, un frio invernal entro por ella, dejándome en soledad con el frio del invierno acercándose a mi puerta. Estaba sola, llorando por el mismo chico otra vez, deseando no haber dicho nada de lo que dije, si solo hubiera seguido el beso, si solo me hubiera conformado como siempre con solo eso, pero ya no lo soportaba mas, ya no quería conformarme con solo ser su un ratito, esta vez quería más de él, esa llama intensa que nunca se extinguiera. Sin embargo seguía soñando, seguía pensando en tontos **cuentos de hadas que no se harían realidad. **

El gremio pintaba un aura un poco diferente, un aura romántica. Natsu y Lisanna se habían reconciliado y aun que los demás en el gremio los vieran normalmente yo lo conocía perfectamente. Un hueco en mi corazón se abrió nuevamente, una herida vieja que recibí con una mueca. Salí de ahí. Camine nuevamente al parque para despejarme, ese lugar me empezaba a agradar cada vez que quería alejarme de todo. Me senté en una banquita y sin darme cuenta las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos sin aviso previo.

—Novia de Natsu, ¡ouh! Lo siento no sabía que llorabas — Era Sting. Demonios.

—No estoy llorando y no soy la novia de Natsu — me seque las lagrimas, era ridículo que negara algo que estaba a simple vista.

—De acuerdo no lloras y no eres la novia de Natsu, quedo claro, entonces por que tus ojos producen gotas en grandes cantidades — Bromeo, realmente no estaba de ganas para escuchar una broma, me levante decidida a alejarme de él — Espera no te molestes, prometo no bromear mas, no quiero que te vayas.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? —cuestione enojada. Por la cara que hizo me di cuenta que estaba gritando.

—Solo no me gusta ver a las personas llorar —Me detuve en seco, el choco con migo — vamos dime lo que te aflija, total no soy de tu gremio no iré a contárselo a nadie de ellos.

Estaba tan abatida y sola que sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa, mis ojos se inundaron nuevamente y las lagrimas desbordaron, solo me dedique a llorar y llorar, Sting se acerco a mí en un intento de abrazarme, sin embargo titubeo en el último momento y solo se dedico a acariciarme la cabeza con ternura, de alguna manera me sentí confortada me sentía tan bien con el simple tacto de su mano contra mi cabeza, era un tipo extraño pero lograba disminuir el dolor que sentía. Lo próximo que hice no sé si fue la decisión más adecuada para el momento o si estaba enloqueciendo.

—Sting… — las lagrimas dejaron de salir, estaba realmente decidida a lo que iba a hacer —** Se mi novio.**

* * *

**Hola, bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado y se que no es lo que se espera de un fic siempre que el hombre enamore otra vez a la mujer y esas cosas, pero como ya dije este no es un cuento de hadas normal, jejeje bueno otra vez una disculpa por la tardanza **

**Por cierto muchas gracias por todos los reviews! En cerio me hacen sentir muy bien y no se preocupen seguiré escribiendo. **

**MirrorWithCream****, Guest, ****Namine drawing****, ****Michie-san****, ****sharik21****, ****sakurita-1491****, Lu sh, ****Misaky Eucliffe****, ****LoveLucky****, Andy Okazaki, boddah, **** (kira :D) , ****Sayuki Yukimura****, ****Ya'Scarlet**

**Gracias chicos ustedes me alegran mas cada vez que los leo :D**

**Nos estamos leyendo… bye bye.**

_**By: erilhiwatari **_


	4. Natsu, eres un pendejo

_Como terminar algo que no ha comenzado_

_**Capitulo 4: Natsu, eres un pendejo**_

_**Nota: los personajes no son míos, todo le pertenece a Hiro Mashima**_

_**Advertencia : este capítulo contendrá palabras subidas de tono al igual que las escenas, pero nada por lo que espantarse. Disfrútenlo. **_

* * *

— ¿Qué? ¡Ser tu novio! – Titubeo, realmente no se lo esperaba, pero no estaba más decidida a hacer una estupidez como ahora.

—Vamos, ¿No era lo que buscabas? Vienes aquí a solo coquetearme, obviamente buscabas algo – Sting se quedo en silencio, sin poder parpadear ante lo que había dicho de forma un tanto petulante. Después de reaccionar mi respuesta sonrió.

—Realmente estás loca – Susurro – Esta bien, sé que esto es una tonta treta o una venganza inmadura pe…

—No es ninguna treta – Interrumpí indignada.

—De acuerdo, no te enojes, aceptare ser tu novio, pero…no esperes que me lo tome muy en serio – Contesto de manera muy petulante. Yo sonreí, de alguna manera era lo que necesitaba.

—No espero mas — Conteste de igual manera.

Aun no entiendo porque había hecho todo esto, pero de alguna manera la adrenalina que sentía ante esta situación anulaba el dolor que sentía mi corazón. Así estaba bien. Esto era lo que necesitaba.

* * *

**Natsu **

Hace tiempo había creído que Lisanna era lo único que necesitaba en mi vida, lo único que hacía que mi vida estuviera completa. Pero ya hace tiempo que me sentía más que completo por la presencia rubia e inocente de cierta persona. Yo decidí estar con Lisanna, porque… realmente era lo que quería, la extrañaba, quería estar con ella, pero…las cosas cambiaron. Hace unos días me molesto mucho con Lisanna, nuestra relación nunca fue muy buena, ella era demasiado "coqueta", eso me cabreaba demasiado, llegue a hacer cenizas a dos…tal vez tres imbéciles, cosa que a ella no le parecía. Pero mi enojo con ella no fue por eso, esta vez fue mío…

— ¡Natsu! —Lisanna me llamo con entusiasmo, estábamos fuera de mi casa — ¿Te vasa tu casa ya?

—Sí, esta vez Lucy no quiso ir a una misión — Dije con naturalidad.

— ¡Ah! Lucy — comento con desinterés, parecía molesta, así que la invite a pasar a mi casa, ella acepto con gusto.

El ambiente era un poco denso, ya habían pasado muchos días así, realmente ya no pasaba tiempo con ella desde que volvimos de la isla Terioyima. Lucy me necesitaba en ese tiempo.

— ¿Sabías que no eres su niñero verdad? —Su pregunta parecía más bien un ataque.

—Somos amigos y compañeros de equipo —Conteste bruscamente.

— ¿Ella no puede ir a una misión sin ti? — volvió a atacar.

—Es mi compañera, ella me ayuda y yo la ayudo, no entiendo porque te pones así — volví a contestar de igual manera.

—Es que no puedo creer que ella sea tan inútil para…

— **¡Lucy no es una inútil!** —Grite. Ya lo no soportaba, no podía permitir que le hablaran de esa manera. Nos miramos fijamente, ella nunca bajo la cabeza y sus ojos azules como el cielo se estaban convirtiendo en torbellinos que podían matar.

— Ahora lo entiendo, no te has olvidado de ella — dijo con la misma firmeza de antes.

— ¡Es mi amiga! — Volví a gritar. La sangre me ardía, un fuego intenso empezó a recorrer mi espina dorsal hasta llegar a mi garganta, quería escupir fuego por todos lados y quemar todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance.

—¡Naaaaatsu! ¿Esta Lucy contigo? — La voz chillona de Happy interrumpió el ambiente — ¡oh! Creo que interrumpí…

—No Happy, yo ya me iba — Lisanna me miro con firmeza, aunque sabía perfectamente que pronto ella explotaría en un mar de lagrimas, como ya lo había hecho por estos últimos años, siempre lloraba por lo mismo, siempre yo la odiaba y siempre era **yo el malo.**

Ese mismo día fui a casa de Lucy y…fue peor. Estaba comenzando a hartarme, realmente arruinaba todo lo que estaba a mi alcance, era un pendejo. Al final de ese día Lisanna volvió a mi casa, estaba llorando.

— Los siento, me la he pasado llorando todo el día, Natus estuve tanto tiempo sin ti en Edoras, yo solo pensaba en ti, pero si tú quieres terminar esto, lo entenderé, aunque no sé si podre seguir.

Sus palabras entraron como clavos a mi corazón, yo realmente era una maldita mierda, Lisanna sufrió por tantos años y yo solo he actuado como un cabrón, no podía dejar a Lisanna así.

—Los siento, Lisanna tu eres con la que quiero estar **— Mentí.**

— ¿Es enserio? — sus grandes ojos azules me miraron con intriga, sus manos blanquecinas se unieron en una súplica, algunos mechones de su cabello parecían descuidados, realmente ese día solo se la había pasado llorando.

— Si — esta vez no sabía si era mentira, Lisanna se acerco a mi alegremente y me beso yo continúe el beso.

Ella comenzó a acelerar el beso, empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo con sus suaves y pequeñas manos, la intensidad de nuestros besos había subido de tono, sentía un pequeño fuego que recorría mi espalda y un pensamiento vago mientras la tocaba. Lucy…no era lo mismo. Mientras besaba a Lisanna recordaba los besos de Lucy, eran más suaves, más inocentes, más dulces**, era ella**. Aunque jamás había tocado a Lucy como había tocado a Lisanna, una extraña curiosidad invadió mi ser, ¿A quien quería realmente tener? Lucy invadía mis pensamientos y cuando menos me di cuenta Lisanna ya estaba desnuda acostada a mi lado…no me había percatado, lo habíamos hecho **y yo no pensaba en Lisanna.**

Pasaron dos semanas, yo no era nada más que un muerto viviente, no me sentía en mí, como si algo se hubiera robado mi alama. En cambio a Lucy la veía muy bien, no deseaba verla triste, me alegraba de que volviera a recuperar sus sonrisa, aunque yo no era la causa. Ella salió del gremio. No podía mas, la seguí. Quería hablara con ella, aunque ella misma me lo había prohibido, tal vez era infantil pero necesitaba volver a hablar con ella, quería…

—Tardaste demasiado jovencita.

—Los siento Sting, ¿Nos vamos?

Lucy había tomado el brazo de Sting, mientras le sonreía coquetamente, Sting de igual manera le sonrió, mientras mis ojos los perdían entre la multitud. ¿Que era esto? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando aquí? La sangre comenzó a arder dentro de mi interior, ¿Cuándo ellos dos habían comenzado a hablar? Ellos ni siquiera habían sido cercanos en los juegos mágicos. Yo no podía creerlo, en mi pecho brotaba una llamarada intensa que deseaba ser expulsada, deseaba quemar. Sin embargo todo se redujo a verlos irse en otra dirección, sonrientes, tomados de la mano.

—Natsu, que sucede, saliste corriendo. —Happy se puso a un lado de mí — ¿Qué sucede? Parece que viste un fantasma — Happy volteo en la misma dirección en la que mis ojos no dejaban de posarse —** Natsu….eres un pendejo. **

* * *

**Lucy**

Los ojos me brillaba, mi sonrisa no desaparecía, realmente esto era lo que necesitaba, últimamente no había hecho ninguna misión, pero no era algo que me importara, quería seguir así, quería seguir sintiendo esta pequeña adrenalina que recorría mi cuerpo y canalizaba mi herida.

— Sabes, para no tomártelo enserio, eres más constante que cualquiera de los novios que he tenido —Dije mientras seguíamos caminando en dirección al café donde normalmente platicábamos.

—Oh, de verdad, ¿Cuántos novios has tenido? Señorita mil citas —Pregunto con sarcasmo.

—Está bien no he tenido ningún novio, pero tú no lo haces nada mal — Mis palabras sonaron un poco retadoras, pero era lo que me agradaba de él, era tan diferente que de esa manera no me hacía pensar en Natsu.

Llegamos al café que normalmente frecuentábamos, como de costumbre pedí un moka blanco caliente, se acercaba el invierno y hacia un poco de frio, el solo pidió café. Que simple, aunque misteriosos a la vez.

—Siempre e tenido la curiosidad… —Musite, el miraba por la ventana a la gente pasar, sin prestarle atención directa a mis palabras.

—Dime…— Respondió desinteresado.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? — Me fui sin rodeos, gracias a Natsu y Lisanna me habían enseñado bien a no irme con rodeos.

Aunque no lo creí, eso lo tomo por sorpresa, abrió los ojos como plato y me miro como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

— Es complicado — Respondió sin más.

—Me siento capacitada para entender — Soltó una pequeña risita, después de un momento de reflexión suspiro.

—Vine aquí por una mujer…

Eso me tomo ahora a mi por sorpresa, realmente creí que el era un "Don Juan" sin sentimientos reales, sin embargo todos somos humanos todos, el también puede enamorarse, supongo.

— Esa chica ¿Quién es? — Sting se quedo en silencio, reflexionando, después de unos momentos subió la mirada, mirándome fijamente a los ojos, eso me puso un poco nerviosa, la sangre me subió a la cabeza y mis mejillas se enrojecieron de repente.

— Es una chica de la que estoy enamorado y… tengo de misión **matarla **—Mis ojos se abrieron como plato, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, quería escapar de esta conversación, sin embargo tenia la curiosidad de saber de quién se trataba — Esa chica…eres tú.

Me empezaron a sudar las manos, trataba de localizar mis llaves entre mi falda, pero empecé a temblar, sabia cual era la fuerza de este Dragon Slaye y sabia que no podía defenderme, una sensación me invadió por dentro, quería huir…después recordé.

—Mentiroso — Sting rio con fuerza.

—No puedo creer que te lo hayas creído, por un momento creí que te lanzarías por la ventana — seguía burlándose. Mis mejillas enrojecieron de vergüenza — No todo es como una de tus novelas, si estoy aquí por una mujer, de hecho estoy buscándola.

— ¿Estas enamorado de ella?

—Algo parecido.

— ¿Qué harás cuando la encuentres? —No quería escuchar su respuesta, pero aun así pregunte, temía

—No lo sé aun…pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que no la dejare ir…

* * *

**Bueno chicos hasta aquí el capitulo jeje y disculpen si tubo escenas medio intensas pero realmente eran necesarias, bueno yo quería intentar un estilo diferente, donde pudieran ver lo que también siente y piensa Natsu yo digo que también es valido no? Bueno ya me lo diran en sus reviews así que no se diga mas y escriban sus locuras…**

**Por cierto muchas gracias a los que después de mi tardanza continuaron leyendo mi fic, no volverá a pasar…espero. **

**Michie-san****, ****sharik21****, ****mapara****, kira-chan :D, stingxlucy, ****Namine drawing****, ****Elie07****, ****LaBev713****, ****TheHinata****, Boddah (me seguiré robando tu vida muajaja) gracias chicos me hacen el dia **

_**By: erilhiwatari **_


	5. Esto no podria estar mejor

_**¿Cómo terminar algo que no ha empezado?**_

_**Capitulo 5: Esto no podría estar mejor**_

_**Nota: como ya lo saben, los personajes no me pertenecen todo es de Hiro Mashima, solo la trama de la historia (cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia…si como no)** _

* * *

Sus palabras no eran lo que realmente quería escuchar, pero era la verdad y no podía hacer nada al respecto, además no tenia de que quejarme claramente yo no estaba enamorada de Sting. La mesera llego con nuestros cafés, la tarde paso tranquila, hablábamos de lo primero que veíamos pasar por la calle, nunca tocamos algún tema que tuviera que ver con Natsu, el jamás me pregunto realmente porque hacia esto y creo que yo no tenía una respuesta clara a eso, solo quería sentir esta adrenalina, quería escapar, ** quería estar con Sting.**

Salimos del café para dirigirnos a mi casa, empezaba a nublarse, el frio cortaba la piel y el cielo se aventuraba con una próxima tormenta. Caminamos por las calles pintorescas de Magnolia, tomados de la mano, su mano era más suave que la de Natsu, no era tan áspera y fuerte, aunque no sentía la misma calidez ni el cosquilleo en mi estomago al tocarla. Una pequeña gota de agua ataco mi nariz.

—Parece que empieza a llover— Anuncie ante el pequeño ataque.

Fue como si la misma lluvia esperara ser anunciada. Empezó a caer con fuerza, empapándonos y obligándonos a correr a mi casa, que era la más cercana y el lugar más cercano para resguardarnos de la lluvia, sin pensarlo los dos entramos a mi casa un tanto agitados.

—Que buena carrera ¿no lo crees? —Sting comento un tanto agitado y sonriente.

—Si…—conteste después de darme cuenta que estábamos solos, en mi cuarto, solos… **SOLOS.**

—Creo que la lluvia no cesara pronto — comento recuperándose de la carrera hasta mi casa. Yo me sonroje.

—..s-sii… — Titubee. No podía creerlo estaba tan nerviosa, nunca había tenido a un chico que no fuera Natsu o Gray en mi cuarto — ¿Te gustaría tomar un baño? Yo intentare secar tu ropa, o creo que tengo alguna playera de Natsu por aquí.

— ¡ehh! No sabía que Natsu y tu llevaban una relación así — Comento sarcástico.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! También tengo cosas de Gray, es solo que en las misiones a veces confundimos la ropa de los demás — Trate de excusarme sin que sonara como mentira, ya que era real. Sting rio.

— Esta bien, está bien…tomare tu propuesta y me bañare — dirigió su curso al baño, sin embargo antes de entra a él, se detuvo y volteo coquetamente hacia mi **— ¿No quieres bañarte conmigo?**

Si pudiéramos comparar mi cara con la de un tomate…el tomate se queda pálido ante mi reacción. Sting nuevamente rio con fuerza metiéndose al baño. Realmente era un pesado y un atrevido. Pero me comenzaba a agradar.

Mi turno de bañarme se acerco, me demore un rato, disfrutando del el agua caliente. Finalmente Salí de la ducha, muy satisfecha con mi baño. Sting se encontraba acostado en mi cama, no tenia respeto por las cosas ajenas, había esculcado mis cajones, des mi ropa interior hasta mis historias, estaba furiosa, sin embargo el ya estaba dormido y odiaba despertar a las personas mientras dormían, sin embargo esta me la pagara mañana que este despierto. Tenía que dormir en un lugar así que baje un cobertor que tenia por ahí para acostarme bajo de la cama, sin embargo una mano me detuvo.

—Con que estabas despierto, no debes esculcar en los cajones de las demás personas ¿Lo sabías? — dije con furia y un deje de sarcasmo en mi voz.

—Duerme con migo— Propuso en un susurro.

— ¿Qué? —Conteste sorprendida.

—No duermas en el suelo frio.

—Estás loco, no dormiré contigo —me defendí rápidamente.

—Somos novio ¿Qué tiene de malo? — ataco, aunque quería alegar su razonamiento tenia cierta lógica, yo me había aventurado a esta relación, tenía que respetar al menos pequeños aspectos, a demás solo íbamos a dormir ¿No?

— Esta bien, pero solo será por esta noche y por que haya fuera parece que el cielo se cae.

Me acurruque a su lado, la lluvia golpeaba con fuerza mi ventana, los truenos comenzaron a jugar en el cielo, mi cuerpo temblaba, quería escapar, aunque al mismo tiempo me sentí a gusto, recuerdo la última vez que estuve con Natsu en esta misma situación, fue diferente, nos besábamos y mientras pensaba en ese momento donde sus labios llenos de fuego se posaban contra los míos, **sentí una calidez real en mis labios.**

— ¿Qué haces? — Cuestione asustada alejándome del pequeño beso que me planto.

— Llevamos dos semanas y ni siquiera me has besado ¿Cómo quieres que funcione esto? —cuestiono indignado, realmente no había tomado ninguno de esos aspectos en cuenta, no pensé en esto, solo actué a mis primeros impulsos.

De alguna forma tenía razón, me quede quieta, esperando su respuesta, el no pensó mas, me beso. Me beso con fuerza, con rudeza, intensidad y ferocidad. Acelerando mis hormonas y perdiendo la cordura. Sentía una pequeña onda de calor, sin embargo no la podía comparar con la llamarada que provocaban los besos de Natsu. Sting comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo con sus manos, sin posarse en alguna parte que pudiera malentenderse. El beso continuo acelerándose, mis manos permanecían quietas, sabía que tenía a un tipo tan sexy como Sting en mi cama, sin embargo no dejaba de pensar en Natsu. El juego termino cuando sentí como empezaba a desabotonar mi piyama.

—No…—suspire, había perdido el aliento— **No puedo hacerlo.**

Sting suspiro, me miro a los ojos que estaban cubiertos de lágrimas que amenazaban por estallar, no podía hacerlo, no podía besarlo más. **Natsu**. Solo en él pensaba. **Solo a él quería.** No quería engañarme más. Pero no quería dejar a Sting. Sin decir más Sting comprendió, no pregunto nada, solo me escucho llorar, solo me abrazo y yo por fin me desahogue, mis lágrimas salieron con fuerza, lo extrañaba, lo quería para mí, pero ahora solo me quedaban recuerdos y un abrazo de un chico misterioso.

* * *

**Lisanna **

Después de esa noche con Natsu no volvió a pasar nada mas, no era la primera vez que pasaba esto, pero si la primera vez que lo sentía perdido, no me besaba, era yo la que lo hacía, lo sentía perdido, pero al menos era mío. Nunca odie a Lucy…pero nunca había querido que desapareciera como ahora lo sentía, sé que mis pensamientos eran egoístas y que necesitaba pensar con claridad, pero…

—Lisanna ¿Has visto a Natsu? —Happy se acerco a mí un tanto preocupado.

— Desde ayer que salió del gremio no lo he visto— conteste un poco preocupada, sin embargo ya me empezaba a hartar del Natsu melancólico y todo era culpa de Lucy.

—Si es que ayer vio irse a **Lucy con un chico rubio…**

— ¿Un chico rubio? Será que Lucy tendrá novio ya —Cuestione entusiasmada, era el momento perfecto, al fin ella saldrá de la vida de Natsu por siempre, así tenían que ser las cosas.

Lucy entro al gremio un tanto sospechosa, muchos no notaron su presencia salvo Levy que al momento en que la vio corrió hasta ella entusiasmada, era mi momento de actuar, tenía que hacerle ver a todos y en especial a Natsu que Lucy tenía un pretendiente, me aventure y llegue con ella.

— ¡Lucy! — ella volteo hasta mí y me sonrió, demonios ¿Por qué era tan buena persona? — Ya se las buenas nuevas.

— ¿Cuáles buenas nuevas? — cuestiono nerviosa, era un buena pista de ocultaba algo. **Perfecto.**

—Te lo resumiré en dos palabras: Chico-rubio — El rostro de Lucy exploto en colores ante mis palabras, ahora estaba más que comprobado, Lucy tenia novio.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pe..pe..pe…pero como sabes de..de.. — Reí, estaba tan nerviosa que empezó a tartamudear, ahora no había dudas.

—No te preocupes Lucy, ya era hora de que te consiguieras un novio — Sonreí, no podía de felicidad, realmente me alegraba por ella…y por mí.

—Lucy ¿Tienes novio? — Levy que escucho la conversación desde el principio esta impactada, no puedo creerlo ni ella, siendo de las mejores amigas de Lucy lo sabia ¿Cuánto tiempo planeaba ocultarlo?

— ¡SHHHH! Levy, Lisanna no…

— ¡oh! Lucy ¿tienes novio? —Gray se acerco a nosotras con curiosidad, gritando su pregunta.

—Me alegro por ti, ya era hora —Erza llego con alegría y satisfacción.

Lucy intento calmar los rumores, sin embargo ya era tarde, se había convertido en la comidilla de todo el gremio, todos curiosos se acercaron a ella cuestionándola, sobre sus nuevo novio, mientras Lucy intentaba disuadirlos de que no era cierto. **Todo se quedo en silencio cuando Natsu entro al gremio**.

— ¡Naaatsu! — La vocecita chillona de Happy interrumpió el silencio — ya te enteraste…Lucy tiene novia — Dijo risueño y note un poco de reclamo en su voz

Me di cuenta que Lucy bajo la mirada, sin embargo lo miraba de reojo, Natsu por su parte quedo en silencio, bajo la cabeza.

— ¡ah! Qué bueno por ella — la voz de Natsu salió como clavos, su mirada era fría e indiferente.

Lucy subió su mirada a la de él, era retadora, no me agradaba esta situación, era hora de intervenir antes de que comenzaran a discutir entre ellos.

—Entonces es hora de confesar, Natsu y yo somos novios — Dije con orgullo y una sonrisa resplandeciente en mi rostro.

Muchos en el gremio quedaron sorprendidos, otros simplemente ya lo sabían, para muchos era obvio, note la cara de todos, desviando la de Erza que me miraba con desaprobación, ¿A ella que le pasaba?

— ¡aaaah! Entonces es hora de confesar que Juvia sale con Gray-sama — Chillo mi compañera de cabellera azul, a lo que Gray escupió en trago de alcohol que estaba tomando.

— ¡Oye lluvia, no digas tonterías! — reclamo Gray a lo que Juvia le hizo una rabieta.

—Por cierto Lu, ¿Quién es el afortunado? — Cuestiono Levy alejándose del alboroto que se empezó a armar dentro del gremio.

—Ah bueno no es que seamos novios y buenos si pero… —Lucy comenzaba a balbucear. Sin embargo una voz volvió a silenciar a todos.

—Oye Lucy olvidaste eso en tu casa cuando te levantaste — Un joven rubio, alto y deslumbrante se posos en la entra del gremio con el cinturón y las llaves de Lucy.

Lucy se sonrojo, corrió hasta él y le quito las llaves con tanta rapidez que me fue imposible describir el movimiento que uso. Voltee la mirada a Natsu, sin embargo el se había ido a la barra donde se acomodo y no volteo su mirada. Voltee a ver nuevamente a Lucy, ella le susurraba cosas inaudibles, entonces tuve que intervenir, era el momento propicio. Me acerque a ellos con curiosidad.

— Con que él es tu novio, vaya que es guapo — me acerque coquetamente saludar, le extendí la mano al chico sin embargo creo que se quedo en shok, no respondió a mi saludo y sus ojos se abrieron como plato, que raro era. Lucy lo noto.

—amm el es Sting, un miembro de Saberthoo — Intervino Lucy un tanto nerviosa.

—Ah creo que lo recuerdo…pero no. —Dije agilizando mi memora, seguro fue un tipo que lucho contra Natsu pero algo en mi memoria parecía oculto, el chico por su parte seguía igual, no respondía y sus ojos seguían igual de abiertos — Tengo una idea, que tal si hacemos **una cita doble. **

Lucy quedo sorprendida, sin embargo era lo que quería, después de esto no podía decirme que no, repitió mis palabras como si las estuviera procesando, era mi momento para atacar.

—Si tú con Sting y yo con Natsu, como debe de ser — Eso ultimo lo dije sin pensar, pero sabía que salía de mi alma — vamos Lucy será divertido.

Ella lo pensó por un momento, miro a Sting que continuaba con la misma expresión, algo en el me perturbaba un poco, sin embargo no lograba saber que era lo que sentía al respecto, mejor no lo tomare con importancia.

— ¿Solo si Natsu está de acuerdo? — Advirtió. Demonios, eso no lo tenía previsto por supuesto que Na…

—Yo acepto — La voz de Natsu me exalto y su brazo rodeando mi cuello me sorprendió aun mas, volvió a recobrar cierta vitalidad, lo mire a los ojos, sin embargo estos no reflejaban nada.

Lucy titubeo un momento, ya no tenía a donde escapar y esta era mi manera de hacerle saber que de esta manera deberían terminar las parejas, ahora todo comenzaba a tomar su lugar y su forma, nada me impediría estar con Natsu.

—De…de acuerdo — Decidió Lucy, su mirada se posos en la de Natsu, retadora e imponente.

—Perfecto, nos veremos mañana al pie del gremio — concluí. **Esto no podía estar mejor.**

* * *

**Bueno chicos hasta aquí el capitulo, ya las cosas comienzan a tener rumbo…hacia el desastre, pero a veces así tienen que pasar las cosas para que aprendamos a madurar y a aprender a tomar bien las decisiones, bueno dejare mis platicas motivacionales o mis desahogos. Mejor ustedes desahóguense en un review expláyense lo que quieran hasta con su vida amorosa XD!**

**Nuevamente muchas gracias por sus reviews no saben cómo me motivan así que no lo dejen de hacer ****Suki90****, ****LevyMcgarden12****, ****Namine drawing****, kira, boddah. Muchísimas gracias chicos.**

_**By: erilhiwatari **_


End file.
